


The Final Countdown

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: House Party, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: It's one hour to midnight on New Year's Eve and Harry and Louis can't find each other in the sea of bodies at their party.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first fic of the year!

**1 hour to midnight**

The flashing lights and pounding bass shake the house as Louis pushes through the sea of bodies into the kitchen. There, he sees Liam leaning against the wall with a red cup in his hand. It's probably water, Louis isn't fooled. He walks over, squeezing through the overcrowded room, and almost stumbles into Liam.

“Hey, have you seen Harry?” Louis yells over the blaring music.

“What?” Liam yells back.

“Have. You. Seen. Harry? Louis yells again, closer to Liam's ear this time.

“I think he went with Mitch to the balcony.”

“Okay, thanks Lima!” He braces himself to go back through the living room to the staircase where the master bedroom leads to the balcony. 

New Year's Eve is the craziest party they have but it's always been Louis’ favorite. Ringing in the new year with his friends and most importantly, Harry. 

Louis stops in the bathroom in the upstairs hallway while he has the opportunity. He’s washing his hands when there’s a knock at the door. “Out in mo’!” He yells through the door.

***

"Out in a mo'!" The person behind the bathroom door yells. Harry sighs and walks away because he can't wait a mo'! What if Louis comes to find him and he's not there for him to find? He wanders back downstairs in search of someone who could tell him where Louis is. There's less than an hour til midnight and he needs to be with his boyfriend.

He spots Niall in the living room with Shawn, sitting on the couch with a wall of people dancing around them. Harry feels only a little bit guilty to pop the little bubble they've found themselves in.

"Hey! Have either of you seen Louis?" Harry shouts over the raging dance music. He idly wonders how loud it is outside, if the cops would get called, but then he figures that it's New Year's Eve, and everyone is having loud parties everywhere.

Niall gets up off the couch and leans in close to Harry's ear so that he doesn't have to yell so loud "Last I saw him, he was with Jordan out back." 

Harry sighs. "Alright. Thanks Niall." He turns to make his way to the sliding glass door that leads to the backyard. He shivers and crosses his arms at the chill in the air. Looking around at the people milling about the yard, none of them are Louis.

***

**30 minutes to midnight**

Louis didn't find Harry on the balcony, or in the dining room, or even in the laundry room. Their house isn't that big that someone could get lost he didn't think. But there are about a hundred people total, so that makes it a lot harder to find one specific person. Now he's made his way back into the living room with the sea of sweaty bodies.

"Zaynie!" Louis shouts in the transition from one song to the next. His voice carries in the split second of silence that everyone's head turns toward him. He waves to Zayn who was chatting with Perrie and Zayn nods his acknowledgement and ends the conversation with Perrie to walk over to Louis.

"Have you found him, yet?" Zayn asks as soon as he's in hearing range.

Louis rolls his eyes. "If I’d found him, do you think I'd be standing here asking you if you've seen him? No I haven't found him yet. I'm running out of time here! It shouldn't be this hard to find one person." 

"Did you check the kitchen? Maybe he's getting a refill." Zayn suggests.

"That's like the first place I looked, Zayn. I've looked everywhere for him and I need to find him." Louis says and Zayn pats him on the shoulder in sympathy.

Come on, then. Let's look in the kitchen." Zayn grabs his wrist and gently drags him through the living room into the kitchen to look for Harry. Louis scans the room in case Harry is dancing and not even looking for him in return.

***

**15 minutes to midnight**

Harry sees him. Louis is talking to Zayn in the middle of the living room. But then they're moving away from him. Harry groans in frustration, but at least he's found him.

On his way to following where Louis and Zayn are going, he gets stopped by none other than Nick Grimshaw. Harry might as well give up on getting to Louis in time now. He can never get a word in edgewise when it comes to Nick and he doesn't usually mind. Except it's fifteen minutes to midnight and he'd rather be with Louis than standing here, not listening to Nick yell in his ear about whatever it is he's yelling about.

And Harry tries -- multiple times -- to get Nick to just stop talking when Liam cuts in. 

"Harry! Louis is looking for you." Liam looks sweaty, like he's actually been dancing, which is surprising in a good way. Liam needs to let loose more often. It looks good on him.

"I've been looking for him, too. Do you know where he is? I saw him with Zayn I think on their way to the kitchen, but I couldn't catch up with them." Harry asks, peering over Liam's shoulder just in case he spots a glimpse of Louis.

"Yeah, follow me." Liam leads Harry out into the backyard and it's close enough to midnight now that there's fireworks starting around the neighborhood.

When the walk through the sliding door, Harry finds Zayn, Niall and Shawn standing in a semicircle with Louis in front on one knee, presenting a ring. Liam quickly gets into his position next to Zayn behind Louis to watch with a smile on his face.

Harry gasps and puts a hand over his mouth, tears filling in his eyes.

"Baby," Louis starts over the fireworks that ring in the new year, "you light up my world like nobody else. There's no one in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?" Louis has tears in his own eyes before he even finished the question. 

Harry falls on his knees in front of Louis and in the background they can hear the countdown. _Five, four, three, two, one._ "Yes," Harry sobs and kisses Louis hard on the mouth just as everyone else yells _Happy New Year_! 

They all watch the fireworks go off, Harry and Louis, Liam and Zayn, and Niall and Shawn, ringing in the new decade together and there's really nowhere else anyone would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I enjoy reading comments and receiving kudos! You can reblog the fic post [here](https://beelou.tumblr.com/post/189990694538)


End file.
